


Bound With Love

by MaxxJacks



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Charles, Light BDSM, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: "I want to tie you up and have my way with you."Erik changes his plans about going to sleep, being able to bend metal comes in handy





	

By the time Erik had decided that it was time for Charles to come to bed, moonlight was trickling through Charles' office window. Erik leant against the mahogany door frame, a soft, easy smirk on his lips as he watched his boyfriend work.

"Charles..." He spoke softly, a teasing lilt to his voice as Charles didn't even look up at him as he answered.

"I'm busy Erik, bother me later." He continued writing with that pen Erik had given him a few months ago as a surprise present. A soft pout formed on his lips as his answer so he walked over to the desk and knelt in front of it, placing his chin on the dark wood and looking up at Charles from below.

"Charles, It's nearly midnight, you need to sleep... And spend time with me." He grinned at Charles even giving him a cheeky wink.

"It's what time? Oh my, is it really that late?" He looked up and out the window, his azure eyes widening in shock slightly. "You're right Erik, we really must be getting to bed, what are you doing up? Not waiting for mew I hope? You didnt stay up because I wasn't going to be, right?" He asked as he pushed his wheelchair out from under the desk and began towards the door.

"Of course I waited for you, it would have been gone four am before you even realised sleep was a thing." Erik chuckled and straightened up, he moved behind the chair, putting his hands on the handles of the chair, starting to push it forwards. That was until Charles reached up and batted at his hands.

"I can do it myself!" He protested with a huff. Erik had learnt quite quickly how much Charles hated to be helped with his chair, especially by Erik. "If you wanted to help, you should have never got me shot in the back in the first place."

That was a line Erik heard often, but it was no longer spiteful. Erik had just rolled his eyes lightly and walked beside him. "At least let me lift you into bed tonight? Rather than watch you try and fall to the floor like you did last time?"

Charles stayed silent. "...Fine." Charles wheeled himself into the bedroom, taking the chair up to the side of the large bed before waiting obediently for Erik. Erik smiled, flashing his teeth at Charles before picking him up easily like he weighed nothing. He pressed a soft kiss to Charles' forehead, right where the dark hair met the top of his forehead.

"I love having you in my arms." He chuckled smiling at him and nuzzling his hair softly before placing him gently on the silver bedspread, watching as Charles' head sunk into the thick pillows he insisted on having. Erik smiled and kissed his nose, making a soft chuckle escape Charles' pink lips. The chuckle only made Erik smile wider as he climbed into the bed with him. He slipped and arm around him and pulled him into his side.

"Goodnight, my love," Charles spoke softly giving him a small smile as he closed his eyes.

"Oh? You're going to go to bed without giving me a good night kiss?" Erik teased before he cupped Charles cheek in an almost delicate manner and kissing him softly. Charles' lips spread into a smile as he felt the others against him. He brought a hand up, slipping it into Erik's chocolate hair. There is stayed for a moment, but Erik clearly had another objective in mind as he wrapped his fingers around Charles' delicate wrist, he pulled it out of his hair and pushed it down onto the pillow beside Charles' head, all while deepening the kiss.

"Erik..." Charles spoke against his lips, pressing his head further into the pillow in an attempt to escape Erik's lips. "I thought we were going to sleep?"

There was a hint of a smile on Charles' lips as he looked up at his love and a teasing lilt to his voice. His dark hair was already slightly tousled already from the kissing, and there was a faint flush on his cheeks, the perfect combination of adorable and sexy.

"That was the plan, but I've changed my mind." Erik moved as he spoke, one leg went over Charles' waist so he was now straddling him, his crotch rubbing down on Charles' own. A soft sound left each of their lips, sounds which tangled together making the most beautiful music.

"What do you want Erik?" Charles breathed out after a moment, looking up at him with large eyes filled with love and lust. His chest was rising and falling with breaths that had quickened in anticipation, he wanted so desperately to move his hip up against Erik, to stimulate them both, to rub their cocks together, but it was futile; no movement from the waist down, but they always worked around that.

"I want to tie you up and have my way with you..." Erik spoke honestly, lewdly and without embarrassment, but then he thought about his lovers own feelings. "Is that okay?"

Charles chuckled softly up at him licking his bottom lip before answering. "Tied up or not, I'm not exactly going anywhere." He teased looked down at his legs, well his gaze went to Erik's crotch but that was the closest he could get with Erik being where he was.

"You know, I'm trying to be dominant and sexy and you're totally ruining the mood." Erik laughed, grinning widely at him before leaning down and joining their lips again with a soft roll of his hips. "So, can I?"

"Of course." Charles reply was spoken between kisses and moans. Erik continued with the soft hip movements only for a moment longer before pulling back and sitting upright looking down at Charles.

"Perfect. Reach out towards the bed posts, my love." Erik voice definitely had a dominating tone to it which sent shivers down Charles' spine. Charles bit his lower lip and stared into Erik's eyes as he obeyed. He stretched his arms out, his fingertips brushing against the cool, twisted metal of the bed posts. Erik watched him was a soft smirk, licking his lips at the sight of his boyfriend being so obedient so easily.

"Good boy..." He murmured softly raising his hands slightly, the metal of the bed post warped and groaned, slim, willowy branches of metal winded around Charles' wrists holding him securely. Erik didnt bother to bind Charles' ankles because, after all, he couldn't move them. "How does that feel?"

Charles gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. "It feels perfect, my love." He licked his lips again his wrists pulling on the metal just to test, of course, they were solid.

"Good." Erik grinned at him before leaning down and kissing him a little roughly, but it only caused Charles to make soft sounds against his lips. Erik rolled his hips down against his lovers before he pulled his turtleneck off, allowed Charles a moment to stare as he always did before he distracted Charles with a deep, lustful kiss. He ran his hands over Charles' upper arms using his power to drag both his and Charles' PJ pants by the small bits of metal on the draw strings. Erik bit down on Charles' lower lip, pulling a moan from Charles as he did so, as he kicked his trousers to the side, Charles's soon joining them.

Neither Charles nor Erik wore underwear to bed, so now when Erik rubbed his hips against Charles they both got the satisfying feel of bare skin on bare skin pulling moans from both men. Erik pushed his tongue in a dominating fashion as his hand reached towards the bedside table, silently wishing the drawers, lube and condoms were metal for ease of access. He yanked the drawer open and grabbed the things he needed.

He dropped the condom onto the pillow beside Charles's head, the ruby packaging a stark contrast to both the ashy pillow and Charles' hair. He squirted the lube onto two of his fingers, a sly smirk on his lips. It took him only a moment to spread the lube and before Charles even noticed what was happening, a slick finger was pressed against his entrance, rubbing softly, teasingly even.

"Erik... Please..." Charles moaned out, his lips red and bitten, his eyes wide and blue, need written all over his face. If Erik had a kryptonite, it would be Charles begging. He obeyed his lovers pleads and pushed his index finger past the tight rim of muscle, his lips pressing to Charles', which were open in a moan.

Erik pressed his first finger into Charles all the way to the third knuckle, still pressing their lips together, listening to Charles perfect moans. He pulled his finger almost all the way out of him before pushing back in, now with a second finger pressed next to the first. Another beautiful moan was pulled from Charles' lips and it didnt take long for him to start begging again.

"Erik, I... I need you to fuck me." His hands clenched into fists in their bindings, unable to move, to pull Erik's hair to urge him on as he usually did.

"Aw, does my boyfriend want more than my fingers?" He teased, pulling his fingers out along with a lewd sound. He wiped the excess lube on Charles; thigh, know that was a pet peeve of his. Erik chuckled at the displeased look on Charles face as he put the condom on. "Don't look at me like that or I'll leave you tied here for a student to find."

He smirked at him and rubbed the head of his cock against the loosened hole of his boyfriend. Charles whined, unable to do anything to get Erik to get on with it. But finally, after a moment of whining, Erik could no longer deny this glorious whined and he pushed the head of his cock past the others rim.

Erik paused to listen to the others moans before pushing all the way in, his hips flush against Charles'. Again he stopped, both to listen and to allow Charles to adjust to the size of him. He only gave him a minute before he pulled out and thrust back in. At the sound of Charles' moans being pulled from deep within him, Erik sped up, groans and pants leaving his own lips, one hand on the pillow next to Charles's head and the other holding his arm and metal.

"Fuck..." He cursed, a few strands of his hair falling onto his forehead as he moved his hips, thrusting deep and hard into Charles. He continued to thrust into the tight channel as he kissed him roughly again, their lips and tounges crashing together in a battle of lust.

"Erik... Erik, I'm going... Going..." Charles was unable to get his words out due to the pleasure coursing through his body, his cock hard, lying on his stomach, twitching with the need to release.

"Cum for me Charles." It was partly an order, partly an approval, he was giving Charles permission to cum. And it didnt takes him long, a few more of Erik's hard thrust and that was it for Charles. He came hard over his abdomen, hot white streaks which with Erik licked up. He leant down and ran his tongue over the stomach of his lover, collecting his cum, his eyes never leaving Charles.

Charles reaction was beautiful to Erik, and it was that which caused him to climax himself. He shot his load into the condom with a moan of Charles name before collapsing as gently as he could onto Charles, panting hard.

"As much as I loved that, can you untie me now? Because you are clearly going to fall asleep sometime in the next five minutes." Charles teased Erik, looking down at him, a cheeky, satisfied grin on his face.

"Always ruining the mood, huh, Charles." Erik grinned up at him, twisting his hand to free Charles' wrists before pulling the condom off and throwing it in the direction of the bin before mumbling "Now we sleep."

"Now we sleep," Charles confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed,


End file.
